Drill Sergeant Donnie
by whenshewasgood
Summary: Donnie is a real hardnose in the dojo. A giftfic for cndrow. Based on her series 'Competition Over the Visitor.'


_This is a giftfic for cndrow, who wrote the Competition Over the Visitor series. I hope I did her OC justice, as well as her version of the turtles. Love ya, cndrow!_

_Warning: this fic contains allusions to tcest and other sexy times. It will also probably make more sense if you've read cndrow's stuff._

* * *

"Donnie?" Alex said a little breathlessly. Her husband turned to her, nuzzling her neck with his wide mouth. She'd discovered once that he could take in nearly her whole neck with his mouth (that had been a fun night). He didn't do so now, but knowing he could was almost as good. Almost.

"Hmmm?" he hummed contentedly, nearly asleep. Alex smiled, which then faded slightly as she looked down at her hands.

"Can we… not use ropes next time?"

Instantly he was more alert, and he sat up.

"Did you not like it?" he asked urgently. "Did I—"

"No, no, Donnie, it's nothing like that. I just…" She held up her wrists. He inspected them, and she could see the blood drain from his face as he did so. "It's okay," she assured him quickly. "We've just been doing it a lot lately, and—"

"Dammit, Lexi, I told you we didn't have to—"

"But I want to, don't you see? I'm telling you so that you won't let me when I ask next time."

He gave her a frankly suspicious look, and she returned it, full force. Eventually he turned back to her wrists.

"You need to put some ointment on these," he muttered.

"I will," she assured him. "And now you won't let me use ropes next time, so we're good, right?"

It took him a while to answer, but when he did he seemed sincere.

"We're good."

* * *

"Ten more side snap kicks, now!"

Alex tried to heave in as much air as she could, throat burning. She would kill for a sip of water right now, but ninja discipline did not allow her that luxury during practice. Her legs felt ten times heavier than they normally did, and she knew her stance was suffering for it.

"Keep your knee up!"

She gritted her teeth and fought down a sarcastic remark. She really didn't have the strength for more pushups, which was what he'd ordered her to do the last few times she'd let one slip. She got through the ten kicks and then stood there, limply, waiting for him to give his next order. He paced in front of her, and she was glad for the opportunity to catch her breath.

"Your stances are sloppy, your leg isn't straight, and you aren't putting enough energy into each attack."

"I don't _have_ any energy!" she snapped back. Instantly he was in her face.

"Get down and give me twenty!" he shouted, and then a sly smile spread across his face. "…pushups, that is."

She rolled her eyes and got down on the floor, but inside she was burning, and not with muscle fatigue. That was the worst part of practicing with Donnie. He turned into a hardnosed drill sergeant and seemed to delight in dishing out punishment, which was murder on her body, but it was also freaking _hot_, and that made her knees weak—weaker than they were anyway, and her heart thump even more than it already was, and it was like getting two workouts in one. Not to mention that he was unseduceable in the dojo. He would tease, and even accept teasing in return, but it would only remain foreplay until practice was over.

The first time she'd tried to get him more than distracted during practice, he'd gently told her to wait, but the second time he'd actually gotten genuinely annoyed and given her a long lecture, Leo-style, about the respect due the physical space where mind and body were honed into a weapon as deadly as any made of steel or wood… (here Mikey had whispered to her that Donnie was quoting Splinter, and she had stifled a giggle).

This had prompted her to go to Leo and Raph and tease them about having found them kissing in the dojo more than once, and she'd been immensely pleased to see their twin blushes, and a little surprised at their repentant attitudes and pleas not to tell Splinter. She hadn't actually promised anything, which had not escaped their notice, but so far she hadn't said anything. Whether she was saving up blackmail or honoring their privacy she wasn't sure. But she hadn't found them in there since.

She finished the pushups, barely.

"Can't practice be over now?" she plead. He shook his head.

"We're not done yet."

"Please? You're so hot when you're like this. It's driving me crazy!"

She didn't know if she was actually up for anything, but she would rather expend her limited energy in bed than doing more pushups. He frowned.

"If you have energy for that, you have energy for thirty more kicks!"

She groaned and complied. This practice was getting to be more and more like torture; for one thing, it had already lasted longer than it usually did. The others were long gone, and she was starting to burn all over. Her breath wheezed and rasped in her throat, and her limbs felt like wet noodles. There was far less teasing too. Was Donnie mad at her? This wasn't really his style, but his eyes had gone to her wrists several times a minute all day. She knew she should have stopped earlier, knew it would make him feel guilty even though it wasn't his fault, but she did enjoy a little light bondage more than just a little bit, and besides… it was mating season.

That probably only added to his guilt, she knew. They were all a little less in control of themselves during this time of year, and he had instructed her early on in their relationship that if she ever felt overwhelmed during that season to let him know immediately. He did not want his animal lust to push her beyond what she was comfortable with, and he especially didn't want her to suffer through sex she didn't want out of some sense of obligation or pity. He'd been through plenty of mating seasons without a partner, and just having someone there at all made things so much easier. She'd nodded and agreed with him and promised to let him know if she wanted him to back off. Secretly she looked forward to spring every year. Not only did he want sex basically _all the time_, but he was pretty much an animal in bed, attacking her and taking her down and having his way with her with little regard to anything but quenching his own desire. It was unbelievably sexy. She had yet to quite convince him of that fact, and so the sores on her wrists probably made him feel more than a little terrible.

She didn't know what that had to do with this new Drill Sergeant Donnie, who was incredibly hot and also a little scary. She tried to humor him, wondering if this was somehow making him feel better, but finally after three hours of nonstop physical activity she lay down on the floor and refused to move.

"Are you giving up, Precious?" Donnie barked. She couldn't even speak, so she nodded once.

"Can't move," she whispered. He folded his arms over his plastron, frowning.

"Can't move, what?"

"Can't move… master."

"Not even a little bit?"

"Uh-uh."

Donnie smiled an evil smile, and bent down to pick her up.

"Good," he pronounced. Her eyebrows lifted. "Now we don't _need_ ropes."

Her mouth dropped open, and all she could do was gape at him as he carried her out of the dojo. As they passed Leo and Raph on the couch she managed a faint, "help," but she gave them a tired grin so they'd know she was joking.

Raph turned to Leo as the couple went upstairs.

"The hell was that?"

Leo smiled a tiny smile.

"Based on what I was hearing? Foreplay." Raph lifted an eye ridge. Leo's eyes remained fixed on the TV as he spoke. "He got her so tired out she can't do anything. But he's not tired at all, and you know how Donnie likes being in charge."

Raph rolled his eyes.

"In charge of Alex, anyway," he muttered. Leo leaned against him, still not looking at him.

"I don't know, it sounded like a good strategy to me."

"Oh, hell no, Fearless. I'm in a heckuva lot better shape than Alex. No way you could wear me down and still be standing yourself."

Leo finally turned to his husband, the gleam in his eyes making Raph feel weak and energized all at the same time.

"I think I'd still like to try," he whispered, and Raph let him.


End file.
